


Stealing Hearts

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [20]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Actions speak louder than words, and Sesshoumaru just made his intentions crystal clear.





	Stealing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Stealing kisses
> 
> * * *
> 
> [This drabble was made into a podfic by the SessKag Revival Project! :)](http://thesesskagrevivalproject.tumblr.com/post/170216954894/keeping-with-my-daily-upload-schedule-did-i-post)

The first time it happened, Kagome’s brain froze completely.

Sure, she’d noticed that since they’d started travelling together with Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Rin, the stoic daiyoukai had often seemed to hover nearby.

Kagome had found such behaviour bizarre and mildly annoying, but she would have never guessed it would have been a sign of any kind of interest in Sesshoumaru’s part because, well, he was _Sesshoumaru_.

But one evening, when Kagome went to fetch water, she was startled to see that Sesshoumaru had followed her, and further startled when he stepped close to her.

She swallowed and craned her neck to meet his eyes.

 _“What is it?”_ was dancing on the tip of her tongue, but she did not have time to voice the words, before he leaned in and swallowed them.

The kiss was brief, but the intention behind it was crystal clear. After that, Kagome had to fight a blush for the rest of the evening.

 

 

The second time still took Kagome by surprise.

She was coming back from her own time and was climbing out of the well, when she was effortlessly lifted up and she found herself standing on the wooden rim of the well, looking right into Sesshoumaru’s golden eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat and then his lips pressed against hers, warm and firm. The kiss was longer this time and stole her breath.

 

 

By the third time, she was anticipating it.

They had not talked about what was going on between them. There had been no questions or confessions or discussions about feelings.

But then, Sesshoumaru seemed more a man of action than words, and his actions left very little to doubt.

And Kagome did not want to spoil it by bringing the subject up.

It was early afternoon, and Kagome was drying her hair beside a hot spring they’d come across. She’d sent Sango, Rin and Shippou back into the camp ahead of her, because by now she was eager to be separated from her friends.

And Sesshoumaru didn’t disappoint.

She felt his presence before she saw him. He held his hand out to her and she took it and let him pull her to her feet.

He leaned in close, stopping just an inch from her face, his golden eyes intent.

Kagome closed her eyes and stepped up.

The kiss was shy at first, but grew bolder as Sesshoumaru responded.

His hand came to rest at the small of her back, her fingers were curled in the silk of his kimono.

Her heart beat madly in her chest, and when his tongue slipped into her mouth, she could swear her toes curled.

After that kiss, there was no going back.

Kagome’s world had shifted, and she couldn’t wait what their next stolen moment had in store.

And judging by how reluctantly Sesshoumaru had relinquished his hold of her that third time, neither could he.


End file.
